


But I Can Carry You (Podfic) Written By LadyofLothal

by Yoshi_Boy16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_Boy16/pseuds/Yoshi_Boy16
Summary: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Bq9tCI9XzaiESNZXcmnP0juaUMnZNrI6/view?usp=sharing
Relationships: Joph Seastriker & Greer Sonnel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	But I Can Carry You (Podfic) Written By LadyofLothal

**Author's Note:**

> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Bq9tCI9XzaiESNZXcmnP0juaUMnZNrI6/view?usp=sharing

This is a Podfic Of a story written by my friend [**But I Can Carry You**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078284) (1260 words) by [**LadyofLothal**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLothal)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Star Wars - All Media Types](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20-%20All%20Media%20Types), [Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars:%20Bloodline%20-%20Claudia%20Gray)  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Joph Seastriker & Greer Sonnel, Joph Seastriker/Greer Sonnel  
Characters: Greer Sonnel, Joph Seastriker, The Force (Star Wars)  
Additional Tags: The Resistance Era, Post-Star Wars: Bloodline, Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, A tiny bit of fluff, Pilots, late night encounters, Pain, D'Qar, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Fever, Joph Seastriker Loves Her So Much But Has No Idea What To Do To Help And It Hurts Him So Much, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Could Be Taken As Ship, Could Be Taken As NonRomantic, Unresolved Suffering, Could Be Canon  
Summary: 

Sometime between the end of Star Wars: Bloodline and Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Joph Seastriker can't sleep. Deciding to take a stroll around the Resistance base, he has an encounter with someone he cares very much about...  
The summary is that Joph is an amazingly sweet person who just wants to help but can't do very much, so he does the only thing he can.

This could be seen as shippy, or nonromantic.

You're welcome for the feels.


End file.
